Obduracy
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Semua orang tahu, sejak dulu hubungan Harry dengan Bibi Petunia tidak pernah benar-benar baik. Sejak berpisah dengan keluarga Dursley, tak pernah sekali pun tebersit di pikiran Harry bahwa kelak mereka akan tinggal serumah lagi dalam situasi begini. Tapi apakah hal itu mampu memperbaiki hubungan bibi-keponakan itu?


Telepon di rumah itu berdering. Harry, yang sedang duduk membaca _Daily Prophet_ di sofa, beranjak untuk mengangkatnya. Tinggal di kompleks perumahan Muggle membuatnya berpikir memasang telepon di rumah tetap merupakan hal yang diperlukan.

"Halo."

"Bisa saya bicara dengan Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Saya sendiri. Siapa ini?"

"Kami dari Rumah Sakit St Penruthlan, Cornwall. Apa benar Anda kerabat dari Mrs. Petunia Dursley?"

Kening Harry berkerut.

"Ya, benar."

"Bisakah Anda kemari? Kondisi bibi Anda tidak terlalu baik."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan, Mr. Potter. Semuanya meninggal, kecuali Mrs. Dursley. Jadi, bisakah Anda segera kemari?"

Nyaris tanpa sadar Harry langsung menyahut, "Baiklah, saya akan segera ke sana."

Ternyata memasang telepon memang sangat penting.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Setting: **Tak lama setelah epilog (chapter terakhir) di buku Harry Potter 7

* * *

#

**~Obduracy~**

#

#

* * *

Petunia Dursley memandang ke luar jendela. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan pemandangan dari luar jendela rumahnya dulu di Privet Drive nomor empat. Berbeda, seperti segala hal lainnya. Semuanya tidak sama lagi.

Rambutnya kini sudah hampir memutih semua. Wajahnya lebih tirus, tidak terlalu mirip kuda seperti dulu. Kerut dan keriput tampak di beberapa lipatan kulitnya. Dan perubahan yang paling signifikan, tentu saja, adalah kakinya yang sudah tak bisa lagi digunakan untuk berjalan. Sekarang, kursi roda ini harus menjadi penggantinya.

Di atas semua itu… Vernon dan Dudley sudah tiada. Vernon, suaminya, tempatnya bergantung selama ini… satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya luar dalam… dan Dudley! Ickle Dudleykins yang manis, putra tunggal kesayangannya. Sekarang mereka telah terbaring damai di bawah sana, meninggalkan Petunia yang malang sendirian.

Sampai sekarang—dan selamanya—Petunia tidak akan melupakan hari itu. Hari yang seharusnya indah dan menyenangkan, tetapi malah berakhir bencana. Sudah berbulan-bulan dirinya dan Vernon merencanakan liburan ke Cornwall itu. Pantai biru, udara segar, nuansa pedesaan yang tenang. Cocok sekali bagi Vernon yang baru saja pensiun, apalagi belakangan ini Vernon mulai sering batuk-batuk.

Stamina yang sudah tidak terlalu bagus membuat Vernon meminta Dudley menjadi sopir. Mulanya Dudley malas, tapi akhirnya ia menyanggupi. Istrinya harus menyertai putra pertama mereka dalam piknik sekolah dan Dudley sangat tidak mau harus tinggal di rumah bersama anak bungsunya yang masih balita. "Bisa gila aku kalau harus mengurus anak itu tanpa Veronica," gerutunya.

Akhirnya, mereka pergi bertiga—Vernon, Petunia, Dudley. Saat itu Petunia ingin menangis saking terharunya karena teringat masa lalu ketika mereka sering rekreasi bersama seperti ini.

Tapi naas, sebuah mobil yang pengemudinya mabuk menabrak mobil mereka tak lama setelah mereka memasuki daerah Cornwall. Dudley kehilangan kendali setir. Vernon dan Petunia berteriak. Mobil terguling. Dan Petunia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Saat membuka mata, dirinya sudah terbaring di rumah sakit. Wajah dokter dan perawat memenuhi pandangannya. Ada polisi juga. Petunia bertanya di mana Vernon dan Dudley. Mereka berpandangan, kemudian seorang perawat berwajah ramah mengatakan keduanya tewas. Petunia _shock_, tak percaya, lalu histeris sampai harus diberi obat penenang.

Setelah itu, semuanya terasa kabur. Petunia masih tidak ingin percaya bahwa Vernon dan Dudley sudah meninggal. Tapi pengacara-pengacara datang dan mengoceh soal warisan. Agen asuransi pun menemuinya untuk bicara soal uang asuransi yang akan ia terima atas kematian suaminya. Sungguh memuakkan.

Beberapa kerabat dan tetangga menjenguk, juga rekan bisnis Vernon dan satu-dua teman Dudley. Mereka mengucapkan kata-kata bela sungkawa yang sama. Petunia tahu betul, itu hanya simpati sesaat yang bersifat formalitas. Maka ia pun hanya menanggapinya dengan kesopanan palsu.

Harry datang dengan istrinya yang berambut merah itu, tak lama setelah dirinya dirawat. Petunia melihat Harry bicara panjang lebar dengan dokter, sementara Ginny menemaninya dan menanyakan keadaannya dengan ramah, yang tidak dijawabnya satu pun. Kalau tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, Petunia pasti sudah mengusirnya. Dia paling benci ditanya-tanya.

Suatu malam, Petunia terbangun karena kerongkongannya terasa kering. Dia ingin memencet bel untuk memanggil perawat, tapi tidak jadi saat didengarnya suara orang bercakap-cakap di sudut. Matanya menangkap sosok Harry dan Ginny. Petunia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua masih ada di sini, tapi jiwa penggosip yang sudah melekat dalam dirinya membuat telinganya langsung siaga menguping.

"Warisan Dudley mungkin cukup untuk menghidupi Veronica dan anak-anaknya selama setahun, tapi dia tidak bekerja dan anak-anaknya masih kecil. Tak mungkin dia bisa merawat Bibi. Lagipula, sepertinya dia akan kembali ke Amerika. Dia sudah minta pengacara mengurus penjualan rumahnya di sini."

"Kasihan dia."

"Dia cukup tegar. Aku sudah bilang padanya, Bibi akan tinggal bersama kita. Dia hampir menangis saking gembiranya waktu mendengar itu. Katanya dia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Dudley kalau tahu ibunya harus menghabiskan sisa hidup di panti wreda."

"Mungkin arwah Dudley akan menggentayanginya."

Petunia melihat Harry tersenyum kecil, sebelum bertanya dengan nada serius, "Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Ginny?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," sahut Ginny ringan. "Dan juga jangan khawatirkan anak-anak. Justru Bibi-lah yang harus kaukhawatirkan. Untungnya James dan Albus sudah di Hogwarts, jadi Bibi tidak akan terlalu merasa terganggu. Sepertinya Bibi kurang suka pada mereka."

_Siapa yang suka pada anak-anak nakal dan berisik seperti itu?_ Batin Petunia sengit.

"Sedangkan Lily selalu bersikap manis pada siapa pun. Tidak usah khawatir, Harry."

Harry mengangguk. Ginny diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, "Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

"Aku?"

"Ron selalu bilang, hari-harimu dulu dengan keluarga Dursley adalah neraka. Apa kau… tidak keberatan menerima Bibi Petunia di rumah kita?"

Hening sejenak, yang dipecahkan oleh tawa Harry.

"Dia bibiku, Ginny. Kakak ibuku. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk merawatnya."

Dan di sinilah Petunia sekarang, di kediaman Potter yang sangat asing. Yah, tentu saja dia pernah ke sini sebelumnya, tapi _kunjungan singkat _dan _tinggal _adalah masalah yang sangat berbeda, bukan? Tak pernah disangkanya akan tiba suatu masa ketika dia harus tinggal bersama orang-orang aneh yang sejenis dengan adiknya itu. Untungnya, Harry memilih rumah biasa di perumahan orang biasa untuk ditinggali, bukan rumah tua suram yang perabotnya bergerak sendiri dan memakai lilin alih-alih lampu listrik.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, tapi Petunia tidak mau repot-repot menoleh apalagi menggerakkan kursi rodanya untuk membukakan pintu itu.

"Bibi? Boleh aku masuk?"

Karena jawaban tidak kunjung datang, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka sendiri.

"Aku membawakan sup untuk Bibi," kata suara Ginny. "Masih hangat. Bibi makan, ya? Setiap hari Bibi selalu makan sedikit sekali. Aku takut Bibi jatuh sakit."

Nadanya terdengar tulus, tapi Petunia tidak tersentuh.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Ginny tidak menyerah. Ia melangkah mendekat.

"Bibi…."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar!" kini suaranya melengking, membuat Ginny berhenti di tempat. Terpaku sesaat.

"Baiklah, kalau Bibi belum lapar," kata Ginny setelah berhasil mengatasi kekagetan sejenaknya. "Akan kuletakkan supnya di meja. Bibi makan saja kalau sudah lapar. Tapi mungkin nanti supnya sudah dingin. Kalau Bibi ingin sup yang masih hangat, aku ada di dapur. Bibi panggil saja aku."

Dengan hati-hati, diletakkannya sup itu di meja samping tempat tidur. Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu ditutup dari luar.

Muak! Petunia muak dengan keadaan ini! Dia muak pada kelumpuhannya, yang membuatnya tak bisa kabur ke mana pun. Dia muak harus hidup tanpa Vernon dan Dudley. Dia muak harus menumpang di rumah keponakannya. Dia muak, muak!

Barangkali lebih baik kalau dia di panti wreda. Setidaknya di sana ada banyak orang yang bisa diajak bicara, meski mungkin orang-orang itu menjijikkan semua.

Ya ampun, kenapa dia tidak mati sekalian dalam kecelakaan itu sih?

Tidak. Pikiran itu salah. Petunia belum mau mati. Dia _takut _mati. Lebih baik masih hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini daripada harus mati.

Sesosok gadis kecil melintas di halaman sambil bersenandung. Lily Potter membawa sekop kecil, sarung tangan, dan bungkusan yang sepertinya bibit bunga dan pupuk. Dia berjongkok dengan posisi membelakangi Petunia dan mulai menggali tanah. Senandung yang didendangkannya tidak berhenti.

Petunia juga muak terhadap anak itu. Dia benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Lily—Lily Evans, mendiang adiknya. Walaupun Lily yang ini berambut merah dan bermata cokelat, tetap saja dia merasa melihat Lily di masa lalu.

Lily yang selalu dibencinya. Lily si orang aneh yang telah merebut segalanya darinya. Lily yang selalu dinomorsatukan orang tuanya.

Muak, muak, muak!

Dengan kasar Petunia menutup jendela, menimbulkan bunyi keras yang menyebabkan Lily menoleh. Sesaat, gadis kecil itu bingung harus melakukan apa, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya menanam bunga. Sekarang dia mengecilkan volume suara senandungnya.

Petunia memutar kursi rodanya berbalik. Bau sup di meja menggelitik hidungnya. Menelan ludah, Petunia menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati meja. Dicicipinya sup itu sedikit.

Enak.

Tak sampai berapa menit kemudian, isi mangkuk itu sudah licin tandas. Sup hangat itu berhasil mengikis kemuakan dan kemarahannya sesaat, tapi sama sekali tak menghilangkannya. Apalagi saat ia melihat pigura berisi foto dirinya, Vernon dan Dudley tak jauh dari mangkuk sup. Dengan tangan bergetar, Petunia mengambil pigura foto itu. Perlahan-lahan, air matanya tumpah.

Ia mulai meratap. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Bibi hari ini?" tanya Harry pada Ginny, saat malam itu mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tidak mau keluar kamar, tidak mau diajak bicara, semua pertanyaan dijawab dengan ketus," Ginny mengangkat bahu. "Bibi juga masih menangisi kematian Paman Vernon dan Dudley. Pasti sulit bagi Bibi untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan ini."

Harry menghela napas, lalu berpaling pada putri bungsunya.

"Cobalah sering-sering ajak nenekmu mengobrol, Lily."

"Aku sudah mencoba, Dad. Tapi Nenek membuatku takut. Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku," Lily menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kelumpuhan membuatnya frustrasi, apalagi setelah dokter mengatakan kecil kemungkinannya untuk sembuh dengan fisioterapi. Kecelakaan itu membuat tulang Bibi sedikit bermasalah," kata Ginny. Dia memandang Harry dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Tapi… _mungkin _kalau kita bisa membawanya ke St Mungo—"

"—dia akan lebih frustrasi," sambung Harry. "Kau kan tahu seperti apa St Mungo dan bagaimana pasien-pasien di sana. Sudahlah, kita maklumi saja. Bibi butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi."

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan makan sambil membelokkan topik pembicaraan ke hal-hal yang lebih menyenangkan. Ginny bercerita tadi dia mengirim surat untuk James dan Albus. Lily menggebu-gebu bicara tentang bunga yang ditanamnya. Harry mendengarkan sambil menimpali sesekali.

Dari balik pintu kamarnya, Petunia bisa mendengar obrolan riuh keluarga itu. Tidak persis kata per kata, hanya sayup-sayup saja. Tapi dia dapat merasakan atmosfer kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang melingkupi tiga orang tersebut.

Rasa iri yang dahsyat melandanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertiga tertawa-tawa begitu, sementara dirinya di kamar ini menderita? Apa Harry mau membalas dendam padanya? Mau menunjukkan padanya bahwa kini dia bahagia, sedangkan Petunia harus bergantung pada belas kasihannya?

Tidak, Petunia tidak terima. Sama sekali tidak terima. Dia bertekad akan menunjukkan sikap permusuhan yang luar biasa. Dia bertekad akan melakukan perlawanan sengit yang akan membuat gadis kecil itu membencinya, wanita berambut merah itu berteriak marah padanya, hingga akhirnya Harry mengusirnya ke panti wreda.

Saat ini, tidak ada yang lebih Petunia inginkan daripada berada di tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Petunia punya kebiasaan menangis menjerit-jerit di pagi hari, meraungkan nama Vernon dan Dudley. Tadinya Harry dan Ginny mengira itu efek dari mimpi buruk yang mungkin tentang kecelakaan itu, tapi kejadian itu berlangsung terus-menerus. Beberapa tetangga kanan-kiri-depan mulai berbisik-bisik, membuat amarah Ginny hampir tersulut saking kesalnya dengan gosip-gosip yang beredar.

"Mrs. Potter, sebenarnya wanita tua yang ada di rumahmu itu kenapa sih?"

"Apa dia gila?"

"Tolonglah, teriakan-teriakannya membuat suamiku sakit kepala. Kau harus menghentikan bibimu itu."

"Pertama, _ladies_, dia bukan bibiku, dia bibi suamiku. Dan kedua, dia tidak gila. Dia hanya sedih karena kehilangan suami dan anaknya dalam kecelakaan tragis. Aku minta maaf kalau ratapannya sudah mengganggu kalian, tapi harap bersabar, ya? Aku yakin, setelah dia bisa melewati semua ini, dia akan kembali normal. Sebenarnya dia sangat waras, kok."

Kata-kata itu seperti sudah menjadi satu rangkaian otomatis di benak Ginny, karena selalu dia keluarkan setiap ada tetangga yang menanyakan atau memprotes hal serupa. Walaupun wajah dan telinganya sudah semerah rambutnya karena kejengkelan pada tetangga-tetangganya, Ginny masih berusaha sabar.

Tapi mau tak mau Ginny dibuat kesal juga oleh ulah Petunia yang selalu bersikap kasar padanya. Menyebalkan sekali, sudah capek-capek dibela, malah bertingkah seperti itu! Pada akhirnya Ginny memilih untuk menjaga jarak agar emosinya tidak meledak. Dia semakin jarang mengunjungi kamar Petunia dan hanya ke sana untuk mengantar sarapan-makan siang-makan malam. Seiring kesabaran yang menipis, Ginny tidak lagi memaksa diri bermanis-manis.

Melihat ibunya menghindar, Lily mencontoh. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak menampakkan diri di depan Nenek Petunia. Hari Senin sampai Jumat cukup lumayan, sebab dia harus menghabiskan pagi sampai siang di sekolah. Namun, akhir pekan menjadi masalah baginya. Kini dia tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan berkebun kesukaannya karena jendela kamar Bibi Petunia tepat menghadap ke halaman. Rumah teman pun menjadi pelariannya.

Ginny sama sekali tak suka melihat anak perempuannya sering pulang petang gara-gara merasa tak bebas serumah dengan bibi ayahnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bicara serius pada Harry tentang hal ini.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu," Ginny melipat lengan. "Maaf saja, Harry, tapi Bibi sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kita tidak bisa begini terus."

Harry menggosok bekas luka di keningnya. Kebiasaan lama.

"Kita harus memakluminya, Ginny. Bibi Petunia pasti merasa kehilangan—"

"Ini sudah hampir tiga bulan, Harry! Jangan mengada-ngada. Kurasa dia memang tidak betah di sini," Ginny mendesah. "Mungkin yang kukatakan ini kejam, tapi kurasa akan lebih baik kalau Bibi berada di panti wreda."

Harry terdiam.

"Sebentar lagi Natal dan anak-anak akan pulang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di rumah ini dengan adanya James, Albus, dan Bibi Petunia bersama-sama."

"Tidak akan seburuk itu," kata Harry, yang sadar betul betapa salah kalimatnya. Ginny mendelik.

"Aku tahu dia bibimu, Harry. Kau punya kewajiban terhadapnya. Tapi kalau begini terus… maaf, Harry, aku tak tahan. Kau harus mengambil tindakan."

Ginny naik ke tempat tidur, menyelimuti dirinya, lalu berbalik memunggungi Harry. Sikap yang jelas menuntut Harry untuk melakukan sesuatu agar keadaan ini tidak berlarut-larut.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya hari Minggu. Pagi-pagi sekali Ginny mengajak Lily pergi, katanya sih mau ke gereja. Tapi Harry tahu, itu adalah isyarat agar Harry meluangkan waktu untuk bicara _dari hati ke hati _dengan bibinya.

_Tok tok_.

"Bibi, boleh aku masuk?"

Harry tahu bibinya tidak akan menjawab, tapi dia tetap bertanya untuk menghormati privasi Petunia. Dia mendorong pintu kamar itu. Di dalam, Petunia sedang duduk menghadap jendela yang terbuka lebar. Harry bisa melihat di tangan bibinya terdapat foto keluarga Dursley.

Dengan gerakan sehalus mungkin, Harry menutup pintu dan duduk di ujung ranjang, dekat dengan kursi roda Petunia.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Petunia datar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Bibi."

Petunia mengeluarkan dengusan yang sudah sangat dikenal Harry.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Harry merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan kondisi itu, tapi dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Semua orang tahu, sejak dulu hubungannya dengan Bibi Petunia tidak pernah benar-benar baik. Sejak berpisah dengan keluarga Dursley, tak pernah sekali pun tebersit di pikiran Harry bahwa kelak mereka akan tinggal serumah lagi dalam situasi begini.

"Bibi mau makan?"

Terkadang Harry merasa dirinya benar-benar tolol. Tampaknya Bibi Petunia pun menyadari itu. Dia melirik Harry dengan tatapan mencela.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Bibi Petunia malah bertanya dengan nada kering. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah sok baik, sok menjadi pahlawan dengan merawatku! Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka kau dan komunitasmu yang aneh itu. Lebih baik biarkan saja Dinas Sosial membawaku ke panti wreda!"

"Mana bisa begitu. Bibi adalah kakak ibuku, satu-satunya kerabat terdekatku. Aku punya tanggung jawab terhadap Bibi."

Petunia mengeluarkan suara menghina dari tenggorokannya.

"Kau bohong," tukasnya. "Kau pasti sengaja membawaku kemari karena ingin balas dendam. Kau ingin menunjukkan padaku, sekarang kau punya kehidupan keluarga yang bahagia. Kau ingin memamerkan itu padaku yang sudah sebatang kara ini!" intonasi suaranya mulai naik. "Tak perlu berpura-pura, akui saja!"

"Tidak," Harry masih mencoba bersabar. "Aku tak pernah berpikir begitu sedikit pun."

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Berhenti menyangkal, dasar kau anak kurang ajar!"

Sekarang Harry jadi marah juga.

"Kenapa Bibi tidak mau berpikiran positif tentangku sekali saja?" serunya geram. "Apa Bibi tak pernah melihatku sebagai keponakan Bibi? Anak dari adik Bibi? Bagian dari _keluarga_ Bibi?"

Petunia terdiam. Tapi tidak lama, sebab dia langsung menyambung dengan nada dingin, "Aku sudah tidak menganggap Lily sebagai adikku sejak dia pergi ke sekolah itu."

"Demi jenggot Merlin," rutuk Harry, gusar dengan kekeraskepalaan bibinya. "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Aku membawa Bibi ke sini karena aku merasa berutang budi pada Bibi. Dulu Bibi sudah mengambilku dan membesarkanku, membuatku selamat dari Voldemort selama tujuh belas tahun. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu dan kupikir sudah seharusnya aku merawat Bibi sebagai balas budi."

"Oh ya, lalu kaupikir aku pun akan berterima kasih padamu dan nantinya akan mewariskan semua hartaku untukmu."

Harry memejamkan mata, menahan buncahan rasa kesal.

"Aku tak butuh sepeser pun uang Bibi! Berikan saja pada Veronica dan anak-anaknya. Mereka lebih memerlukannya."

Jari-jari Petunia mengusap kaca pigura yang ia pegang.

"Kau pasti senang kan? Kau pasti senang karena pikirmu, aku sudah merasakan apa yang dulu kaurasakan. Aku menumpang pada orang lain, menjadi beban mereka, tak berdaya untuk kabur. Aku menjadi orang asing yang tak diinginkan di tengah-tengah sebuah keluarga bahagia. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Harry. Kau pasti menyorakiku dalam hati karena aku mendapat karma atas apa yang kulakukan padamu," Petunia geli sendiri. Kegelian berlumur kesinisan. "Huh, padahal aku tak pernah percaya karma."

Tadinya Harry ingin diam saja, seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan waktu masih kecil. Capek kalau harus mendebat atau memprotes semua omongan bibinya. Tapi ada yang harus diluruskan dari perkataan Bibi Petunia tadi.

"Bibi melupakan satu hal."

Petunia menatap Harry.

"Bibi memang menumpang, tak bisa kabur, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Tapi Bibi tidak mendapat karma. Coba Bibi pikir, apa ada perbuatan keluarga kami yang tidak baik pada Bibi? Kami selalu berusaha bersikap baik pada Bibi. Sayangnya Bibi tak pernah membuka hati."

Harry bilang begitu karena tidak ingin semua ketulusan dan kesabaran Ginny dalam merawat Petunia tidak dianggap sama sekali. Namun, Petunia salah mengartikan ucapan Harry.

"Aku tahu maksud ucapanmu itu. Kau mau bilang keluarga kalian lebih baik dari keluargaku, ya kan? Kau mau menyombong kalau kau sudah membalas air tuba dengan air susu. Huh, dasar pamrih."

Harry menyerah. Ginny benar; Bibi Petunia sudah keterlaluan.

"Baiklah, Bibi. Kurasa ini memang tidak akan berhasil. Sekarang, apa mau Bibi?"

"Mauku? Bukankah sudah jelas? Pergi dari sini, tentu saja."

"Akan kuatur," Harry menarik napas panjang, lalu bangkit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong jaga dia ya."

"Baik, Mr. Potter."

"Kuharap kau punya stok kesabaran yang cukup banyak, sebab bibiku itu benar-benar senang menguji kesabaran orang," pesan Harry dengan suara direndahkan. Juru rawat yang masih muda dan ceria itu tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, saya yakin bisa menanganinya."

Harry mengangguk, lalu membungkuk hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan jendela taksi yang terbuka. Bibi Petunia sudah duduk di dalam sana, di jok kiri belakang. Dia menatap ke luar jendela kiri, sama sekali tak melihat ke arah keluarga Harry.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, Bibi. Aku akan mengunjungimu."

Bibi Petunia menoleh dan mengangguk singkat.

"Lily, beri salam perpisahan untuk nenekmu," perintah Harry. Malu-malu Lily maju, lalu mengulurkan tangannya melewati jendela taksi.

"Ini bunga untuk Nenek," katanya takut-takut. Petunia menatap bunga itu. Bunga petunia. Ia mengambilnya dari tangan Lily dan menggumamkan terima kasih dengan agak terpaksa.

"Sampai jumpa saat Natal, Bibi," kali ini Ginny yang berkata. Petunia mengeluarkan suara tak enak didengar yang bisa diartikan sebagai _iya_.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Saya harap bibi Anda sudah lebih ceria saat Anda menemuinya Natal nanti," juru rawat itu berpamitan sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia masuk ke taksi, melambai, menaikkan jendela, kemudian taksi itu pun berangkat menuju panti wreda tempatnya bekerja.

Harry mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Jangan kecewa begitu. Memang lebih baik seperti ini," hibur Ginny.

"Menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di panti wreda… apa kata Veronica kalau tahu…."

"Itu pilihannya, Harry. Kau tidak bersalah sedikit pun," Ginny menggamit lengan suaminya. Lily sudah lari ke rumah, langsung mengambil sekop dan bibit dengan riang. "Terkadang memang ada bibi-bibi yang menjengkelkan. Kau seperti tidak pernah bertemu Bibi Muriel kami tersayang saja."

"Ini beda," gumam Harry.

"Aku tahu, hubungan kalian berdua memang kompleks. Hubungan Dad dan Percy juga begitu, kau tahu kan."

Harry mengeluh.

"Semoga arwah Dudley dan Paman Vernon tidak menggentayangiku."

"Astaga, Harry! Kurasa mereka _justru _akan menggentayangimu kalau kau menahan Bibi Petunia lebih lama di sini," Ginny tertawa. "Ayo masuk, aku sudah mulai kedinginan."

Tidak semua niat baik bisa ditangkap dengan baik, pikir Harry ketika ia dan Ginny berjalan menuju pintu depan. Selalu saja ada prasangka. Mungkin sampai kapan pun dirinya dan Bibi Petunia tidak akan pernah bisa saling memahami.

Memang menyedihkan, tapi apa boleh buat….

**.The End.**

#

#


End file.
